A Sovereign's Tears (ROLEPLAY)
by Tsunami Arow
Summary: The Queen of Japan has fallen, and the province has fallen into the hands of the humans. After meeting with the Progenitor council, they've decided to send the traitorous, dethroned Queen to Moscow, Russia and leave to the hands of the Second Progenitor. The King of Europe, namely Germany, is infuriated and has troubled thoughts of his own about the situation... The result is—?
**A Sovereign's Tears**

 _An Owari no Seraph fanfic_

 _ROLEPLAY_

Lest x Krul (?)

…

 _(A/N:_ **Document** _started on: February 27, 2016 ;_ **Roleplay** _started on: February 11, 2016_

 _So yeah this was a roleplay that me and a friend (_ Krullish _) did on Tumblr between Lest and Krul~ It's basically based on Chapter 42 and like WHAT HAPPENED WITH KRUL AHHHH and this is around the time that - assuming Ferid brought Krul to Russia - this is where the roleplay occurs._

 _Obviously, she is Krul and I play as Lest~ I broke up our replies with horizontal lines so you can somehow know who we're switching back and forth between with hahaha, and yeah I'm a tad bit too lazy to go and edit mistakes and stuff (Tumblr formatting is really weird okay) so JUST BEAR WITH ME!_

 _Other than that, enjoy I guess? This was just supposed to be angst, but that was just in the beginning hahaha._

…

How infuriating…they had the audacity to organize a _procession_ of all things—a line of vampires standing on both sides of the walkway just ready to be witnesses of this appalling event. At least—it was appalling to Lest.

Standing next to Geales and being one of the notable figures that most attention would be focused on, he couldn't let his true feelings show. Just like it always had been. Even so, he couldn't help but grind his teeth together as his lips pressed together tightly to hide the action. He kept a calm, collected expression on his face—he even managed to relax his lips into a smirk as his would-be usual attitude. He had to put on the impression that he found all of this _amusing_ , nothing more but for the sake of entertainment in the form of politics.

It _sickened_ him.

Before he could do anything else or have any more fuming thoughts, there was a sudden hush from among the gathered lines of vampires. Simultaneously, all of them kneeled upon the ground, hand over their heart—how _human_. At this, Lest gave a genuine, scoffing laugh. Then, remembering the situation he silenced himself just as quickly before focusing his attention upon a sole figure.

They stepped down from the massive, military aircraft that had brought them here. All the way from Japan to Russia.

The vampire in lead was none other than the seventh progenitor himself, Ferid Bathory. That damn eccentric—he had a delighted look upon his face at the procession, even giving a small hum that was audible to all ears present. He was enjoying all of this, he held no remorse or regrets for what he had done. Nothing but pure amusement existed for him at that moment.

Involuntarily—or perhaps it was voluntary—Lest clenched his gloved hands together in tight fists. He tried to refrain himself from glaring at the silver-haired vampire, directing the anger and stress towards grinding his incisors together instead.

Then, from behind Ferid coming out of the aircraft…there she was. Krul.

The moment he set his eyes upon her, he felt like screaming in frustration. It seemed that it had somewhat of a similar effect on Geales, who gave a slight flinch and small exhale at the sight of what state Krul was in.

She still wore her usual clothing, though it looked tattered and unsightly for someone of her rank. Her hair, the long, silky tresses Lest had always admired from afar but never voiced it, looked disheveled and messy; surely a few locks had been yanked from her rough treatment. However, that wasn't what set both the second and third progenitor off. No, those weren't it, for they could be easily taken care of.

What ruffled both vampires was Krul's pride…for the dethroned Queen was _shackled in chains._

It wasn't an exaggeration for how he phrased it. There was iron cuffs around both her wrists, more upon her ankles and linked together. For God's sake, there was even an iron collar upon her delicate neck, thick welded links of chains attached to it. The lot of it were handled by _city guards—_ Lacus and Rene if he recalled, and he was quite relieved to see them looking somewhat uncomfortable about the situation.

However…just seeing Krul in that state…

" _Lest."_ Geales called out to him, snapping the third out of his daze.

Without realizing it, he had one foot in front of him as if to take a step, his hands at his side were curled into claw-like features and there was no doubt a pissed-beyond-relief expression upon his face. Geales had called out for him to control himself—but there was a faint tone in his voice that indicated that the Russian vampire disliked this situation just as much as he did.

With that done, Lest couldn't help but feel that the next hour or so passed by like a whirlwind. It only lasted so long simply because they had to discuss with Ferid for where he and the other vampires that escaped would go for the time being. Certainly, they had considered Russia, but with Ferid of course he had the interest of going elsewhere. Yeah right, it was just an excuse for him to leave the "traitor" behind as to torment both Lest and Geales. As proud as they may be as vampires, they were one of great respect and honor. Having Krul delivered in such a manner would've riled them up greatly.

Without realizing and overwhelmed by the stress of the entire situation, Lest had all but immediately claimed responsibility as to lead the "traitor" to be imprisoned in the Basilio Cathedral for the time being. The same place where everything had started by that urgent call for the progenitor council.

All eyes were pinned to his retreating back as he personally "escorted" her to her designated area of imprisonment. It was honestly a short trip, but it seemed to take far too long in Lest's opinion as he led Krul. Still weighed down by chains, many other vampires who weren't present in the procession paused in their steps to gawk as the two child-like vampires walked by. At least he was lucky enough to insist for no other vampires to accompany him. Sure, a few would suspect him of his mixed feelings about the situation, but they knew very well that even with his dissatisfaction with it all, he wouldn't be so foolish enough as to turn on them.

Finally at long last, once they were inside the Cathedral, they were alone and away from prying eyes. Well, he knew enough not to pull any rash actions, much less saving Krul. No, what he needed to do…if his feelings were truly honest…was to harbour Krul under his own protection for the time being. A prisoner and disgraced as she may be, unlike her treatment in her own realm, he'll forbid any physical contact with her from anyone else but him and Geales.

Enough was enough.

He sat Krul down upon the throne present in the room of where the meeting had taken place. She did it so willingly, so obeying, he wondered what the world had become. He shouldn't be getting so overworked about that situation, but he couldn't help it. She may be his rival, but he had never truly resented her—just as she hadn't with him. He was sure of it.

Hesitating, he then slowly kneeled down to grasp at the chains that scraped away at her pride and ego. His hands trembled as he touched the tainted material, longing to just shatter them at that moment…but he couldn't.

As per order and made on agreement with Ferid in return for him to be the one to escort Krul, he took the ends of the chains before wrapping them firmly around Krul and the throne. It was just like how she had been presented back in Japan - bounded to a throne. He hated it, with every little bit of his being, but he couldn't refuse or disregard such terms that were made so honestly.

Krul gave a small groan as he tightened the restraints around her; it was the first sound he had heard her make since her few hours here. With the chains firmly binding Krul to the throne and his given orders fulfilled, he quickly dissed everything else to kneel before Krul. He just wanted to see her face, for she kept her head lowered the entire time she was with him.

Her eyes…her crimson hues…that always glittered with both anger but also delight whenever they met his… They were so dull, lifeless, as if she were dead. Her mouth was slightly agape, her tongue poking out from between her teeth to reveal it as parched. For damn's sake, they had all but deprived her of blood!

He was angered above reason, pissed beyond relief, infuriated to the point where he'd murder anyone at that point. He was angry for the fact that Krul was in this situation. He was pissed beyond relief that she had seemed to given up so quickly—where was all that stubborn attitude he knew very well she had always possessed? He was infuriated that though a fallen Queen she may be, it was one of the highest offense to keep away blood from a vampire as it was a deed only humans would do. For vampires to act the roles of humans by depriving a vampire Queen of blood…it was _unthinkable_.

Without realizing, he had grasped her by the shoulders tightly—the only exposed part of her limbs besides her hands from the chains' confinement. He lowered his own head, lips pulled back to reveal his gritted teeth. His hands shook as they held onto Krul's shoulder, or perhaps it was his entire body?

With extreme difficulty, he whispered quietly to Krul for the first time to speak with her. His voice sounded hoarse, shaking with bottled up frustration and many more emotions.

"W-Why… Why are you… Why… Krul… _Why did you let this happen?_ " He was next to shouting at that point, and if he did, his desperation would be clear to hear.

* * *

The fallen queen could feel all their daggering stares. Honestly, she wished she was knocked out cold, just so that she could avoid this process. This walk of shame. Oh how she wished she was anywhere but here. She didn't understand how she was capable of still moving after Ferid had sapped most of her blood—her energy. Not that she had much of her fill to begin with. It had been far too long since she last remembered indulging in blood.

As Krul was dragged, she didn't dare say a word. All that she had claimed to do, her former mighty state, crumbled in that instance Crowley and Ferid tagged team. She was ashamed. She didn't want to feel worse than she already did. She heard Geales' voice from a distance. A clear indicator that things had got that serious. _I really messed up.._ She wanted to hide from everyone. To cry. _I'm a failure.._ The piece of land she was assigned was dominated by filthy humans. She knew she would have to live forever with that embarrassment. The embarrassment of knowing that she, Krul Tepes, was the one that let Japan fall.

The chains that binded her were so heavy, and so was her body. She heard Lest's voice. She remembered that not too long ago: _I do not fail. Ever._ And here she was, coming back to the mainland. What she claimed was but a lie. _How embarrassing._ The King of Europe was the last person she wanted to see. Not the way she was now. _I want to run away from here.._ It didn't help when she felt the tugging of her chains. It squeezed her body tighter than before. _Aren't I already restrained enough? What could I possibly do?_

She didn't bother or care to take note on where she was heading. She knew that she had no choice. Had no way to escape. The entire vampire society seemed to make sure of that. She wasn't safe, hidden from eyes of the vampires. _This is the worst. Just let me be on my own and wallow in self pity._

Despite being away from the public eye, she wanted to curl up and cover her face. She was weak. She knew she was. She was tired. Lost. Her motivation for anything was nonexistent. That burning willpower of hers wasn't there. She didn't bother to strategize. She didn't bother to fight back. _I'm shunned.. I'm.. a disappointment.. to father and Asura.. but.._ Her red hues continued to stare blankly at the world around her. _Most importantly, I let myself down. I'm.. never going to be able to climb back up again. I'll never be queen again. I'm shameful. I'm pathetic. Hahaha._

Lest had shaken her up from her self-loathing thoughts once he touched her. _Please don't touch me.. I'm foul._ Krul tried all her might to prevent herself from looking at him. But, she couldn't now that he was this close—not that she had a choice to move. She was strapped to the throne.

However, what she discovered was a face that looked so sad. She thought that Lest would've took the chance to ridicule her. Would that have lightened up the gloomy vibe? She wondered if he poked at her with a joke along the lines of ' _looks like you couldn't manage Japan. You should've called me over to take care of things_ ', would she be less tense? But instead, he asked her 'why she let this happen'.

She realized that either way, nothing would really change. Nothing could change the fact that she was the traitorous queen. The one that put all the vampires in Japan at risk. The amount of casualties in the war would/already is the burden that she will bear. She didn't care too much about many of them, sometimes. But, being branded that certainly will leave the worst of impressions. Nobody would remain by her side, not that was new. It was now just… solidified that this 'fact' was true.

A bit of her snappy spirit came back. She was offended. "It's not like I had a choice, Lest Karr. I didn't.. I didn't know this would happen.. I never.. anticipated it.." _Because I was never respected.. I.. I never foresaw the events that would happen.. I kept my distance.. and.._ With those thoughts, that burning will to prove herself died once again. "I'm a failure, Lest Karr. I've failed." _I indulged in the plans with Seraphs. I wasn't careful.. I.._

Admitting those words made her burst into tears. _That's right. I'm a failure. I'll always will be from here on out._ "I might as well turn into a demon. Become one of those crazed, bloodthirsty creatures. I'm good for nothing. I might as well work alongside with humans. I'll fulfill a better purpose there than here." _Everyone hates me anyways._ Tears wouldn't stop rolling down her cheeks. She was broken. So broken. The pinkette desperately wished he wasn't here to witness how weak she was. But, she couldn't hold back. _What do I have to lose.. oh that's right. I already lost everything._

* * *

 _Why… Why did she… Why did she give up so fast?_ Sure, she had somewhat snapped back at him—indicating there was still a sense of her former self hidden but trying to break free. Even so, just as quickly she had shriveled up to nothing, only relentlessly beating down on herself about her lack of worth to the vampiric society.

It infuriated him to see what state this situation caused by the humans could force Krul into. It was understandable that she _chose_ to be involved with this matter, but even so, there was just a small, stubborn part of him that refused to accept it. The proof was all there, Krul had indeed affiliate herself with the humans and the Seraph's experimentation, and not to forget that the Seraphs themselves were a forbidden taboo. Greed must've gotten to Krul, and that was one of the primary _humane_ instincts that vampires had sworn never to give into - at least in terms of human greed.

He hated how she had sunk so low mentally as to even _dare_ suggest for herself to continue working alongside with the humans—as if she'd serve better in that situation! No way in hell would he allow such a thing! Keeping her here or letting her instinctively do what she wanted to, either way she'd still be doomed. If so, then it'd be better to have someone like him at her side to protect her from further abuse and torment. He had enough dignity and pride to know when enough was enough…besides his personal opinions on the matter.

Before he could snap back at her however, before he could shake her in frustration and anger at both her and himself, before he could do anything to express the pent up feelings he had at that moment—Krul cried.

It was silent yet long-lasting; thick streams of tears ran down either side of her once-delicate cheeks, coming together at her chin before dripping down onto his arms. She didn't even bother to hide her own distressed feelings anymore, for to cry so openly even without any witnesses around, it had a strong impact. She genuinely was lost with her future goals, with what the road lying ahead of her would have. She no longer cared about it all, for she had been disgraced to an unbearable extent that she considered it impossible for her to ever redeem herself.

If she thought that, then she was terribly wrong.

He shook her slightly by the shoulders, trying to get her to meet his eyes. She refused and kept staring down at her lap, which only frustrated the other more.

"Krul! Stop it! Stop that right now! Please just—Krul… Look at me, Kru— No, don't look away, stop avoiding m— I said _look at me_!" Miraculously, he somehow managed to force her eyes to meet his—and he was able to seek out every last bit of sorrow, desperation, and helplessness Krul felt bottled up in her eyes.

He took a deep breath, trying to calm himself before he spoke. Closing his eyes for only a single moment, he then gaze Krul a solemn look in hopes of bringing her to face reality rather than wallowing in her own sadness. Before anything else happened, he had to bring Krul back to a reasonable state of mind.

"Krul…listen. I will…I will _forbid you_ from possessing such thoughts of becoming a demon. You are _not_ a failure, I refuse to hear any more of that nonsense coming from you. Anything you're about to say you are or what you've become, I don't want you to utter a single word of it. I won't listen to it nor will I tolerate it. No arguing, I refuse every single bit of it!" He made sure to purposely make his tone sound commanding and arrogant—another form of attempts at getting Krul back to her original self.

"I can't allow someone like you—though an ex-third progenitor you may be—you still have an everlasting reputation as one. Even if news about your disgrace and fall of power is spread all around, your reputation of numerous, countless great deeds you performed in the past as a proud, reliable Queen can't be so easily forgotten. I know how both humans and vampires' minds alike works. Do a hundred good things but do one bad thing, the good won't be mentioned—that's something I've come to know quite well with both sides. However…if it were to apply to a Queen that's been a much responsible and well-performing leader in the past…doubts will blossom. Honestly, you can't be degraded further than you already have..for starting from now, I'll be sure to have your name cleaned and reputation rebuilt… However…" He made sure their eyes met at this point, the solemn look on his face seeming to become more serious, "Your betrayal cannot be forgotten or forgiven, no matter what you do. Keep that in mind. As much as I…want to… _help_ …you…I can't forget to acknowledge that matter as a stated fact."

How had he been able to talk for such a long moment without breaking down right there, it was a miracle. He tried shifting his solemn look to a comforting expression, a small smile on his lips—he tried to make it look like a genuine smile and not a crafty smirk. His hold on Krul's shoulder relaxed slightly as he was able to say most of what was on his mind to her, the few unspoken he'd keep for a later time to be said.

"Krul…I may have let slip this many times in the past or just on a few occasions…but…ever since my early years of becoming a vampire, you had always been someone I looked up to. I perfectly remember how irritated you were when we first met, for you were already two centuries experienced in this kind of life, and how you had to 'guide me' on the proper paths of being a vampire. Honestly, my memory from back then I'd prefer not to bring up…but I remember that despite how openly you showed your dislike for me, I couldn't help but greatly admire the power you held on your own at that time. In terms of the society, you were still a Newborn, yet you were already holding the seat of third progenitor. Your liability fascinated me, your strength, ability to rule and maintain power, just everything about you impressed me, and I wanted to be like you…" He gave a small laugh, sounding more scoffing than amusement, "What a brat I had been that day when I 'surpassed you' and Germany was given to me. They considered adding more nation states to my rule…but I refused it as to not seem too prideful or arrogant…because…even now… _I still look up to you_."

"So please…stop crying…and don't let me see you in this state… Please…stop…crying…" His vision blurred for the first time in a long time, a single streak of a teardrop running down his right cheek as he whispered the last of his words.

* * *

 _Look at you? Do I have to?!_ Krul's crimson red orbs was locked on to Lest's. The water from her tears blurred her vision. _Gawsh I look pathetic._ She felt herself fall deeper in negativity. Almost fearing what Lest had to say next. _What more will I be told.. No.. I do deserve all of it. To be yelled at._

He asked; she'd listen with absolute obedience. The expression she bore was one that displayed innocence. Showing how vulnerable she really was. How she would break further any minute. Her eyes lit up with some hope as she heard wonderfully pleasant comments from Lest Karr. _I never thought you would tell me this.._ Krul found it a bit amusing that he would do this just for her, although that still didn't remove the weight of self-pity from herself. But, it did help a bit.

 _He would try to clear my name for me..? His competition?_ The pinkette finally pushed her body to move for once. She nodded; it was something compared to how she hardly moved on her own—if it weren't for Lest Karr's help.

She felt his grip feel less tense. It awed Krul to see this unusually soft side of Lest—probably because the two never gave each other a chance to be kind to each other. So, encountering this made it entirely more meaningful. All of the kind things that he confessed made her tears swell up more. _You're so awfully kind.. I don't deserve these words.._ But, she did all that she could to let it sink in. To suppress, or well, hopefully remove those gloomy thoughts of hers. "Do you really..?" She murmured.

In all honesty, Krul had always been impressed with Lest Karr's ability to rise up. He did a better job than in all aspects. It made her envious, which might explain why she wasn't ever 'nice'. She declared him as her rival, and here he was, helping her when she has fallen instead of trampling more on her destroyed pride. "You're not a brat at all though.."

His reaction that followed after was probably what shocked her most. Krul noticed the tears that fell from his eyes. _He doesn't want to see me like this?_ She never asked him to take on her burden, but here he was. It was almost as if the burden of her emotions had transferred over to him. _I'm so sorry, Lest. Please.. I never intended for you to get tangled in this. This is my mess. You don't need to cry for me.._

Krul desperately wanted to wipe his tears, but the chains that binded her prevented her from doing that. Her own tears continued to escape her. Rather than frown, she let a small smile. "Lest Karr, I'll stop crying.. But I want you to stop crying too. Please." _I really needed that._ Knowing that someone—that Lest—believed in her, made all the difference. "Lest Karr, you're really great you know.." _You're something else._

She appreciated his efforts so much, that she would hug him. Cry on him some more. Or hell, kiss his cheek, as a sign of gratitude for 'saving' her. It meant the world to know that he hasn't betrayed her. That he hasn't looked down on her or shun her like the rest have. _He's on my side.. he genuinely cares for me?_ It was clear that she was certain she could trust Lest Karr at the point of time. _How rare of me to trust someone. Haha._

If he never gave this pep talk, never shedded tears, she probably would've been at the point of no return. _I would've fallen deeper in my own abyss if it weren't for you._

* * *

Realizing what he was doing, he scrambled to quickly wipe away the tears as he tried to redeem himself. If he was trying to comfort Krul, then he had no right to cry—that'd only make the situation seem worse. However to his surprise, Krul didn't seem to mind, rather she seemed to be understanding…though ironic as that was. Hearing her compliment made him feel strangely daze, but he said nothing about it except to stop crying as she wished.

He cleared his throat, trying to make the situation more brighter in some ways. Putting on a lofty tone (that sounded more like a tone of denial) he claimed firmly, "I-I wasn't crying! I was just…" Honestly, what could he say? It's been awhile since he cried—a few decades at most—so what could he say to defend himself.

Sighing in defeat, he distanced himself a bit from Krul's chained figure. Oh how much he longed to tear those metal links apart, but that would be mutiny. Studying Krul's state, it only made his blood boil more how she had been treated in such a manner for nearly _three months_. Surely Ferid had given her a bit of blood now and then to ensure her survival, but not enough that she'd gain her strength back. Besides that…did he even tend to her needs of at least tidying up? Vampires didn't need to shower nor sleep, but even so, blood that crusts over can be rather unsightly on both skin and clothing.

Her hair was one of the main points that stood out to him. As much as he would deny it, since from a long way back when he had first met Krul, her hair had always intrigued him more than anything else. As a curious, naive child that had just become a Newborn, everything acted as a new experience for him. Already, he had thought his hair was strange enough, then Krul had appeared with an incredibly length of _pink hair._ It was a personal little perk of Krul that he had admired since then. Now…it was a ragged mess.

Gritting his teeth, he tried to not show his displeasure in the entire situation. The sly seventh progenitor had already insisted to them to keep Krul under "tight watch" and to make sure she didn't regain her strength. As he had theorized before, human blood was to be limited. For God's sake, he treated her as a literal animal! Past the point of being just a "human livestock", but like a literal farm animal! He was practically scheduling and regulating her times when to be given blood and—

He suddenly gazed down at his hands, realizing that he had unconsciously released Krul to clench his hands into fists. His nails had pierced through the tough material of his gloves and into his skin; blood soaked through from the inside out of the material. Oh joy.

" _Verdammt…_ " He gingerly pulled off his stained gloves to examine the damage.

Then he realized, this was probably most likely not a wise move—seeing how Krul was practically starved of the crimson liquid. Vampire or human, it would be sustainable.

"…Forgive me, Krul." He apologized to her instinctively, hoping the other had calm back to her senses somewhat.

Wait… _vampire or human, it would be sustainable_.

Never, not since he had first been turned, had he ever been bitten before by another vampire—especially for such an idea like this… _but…_ If it'd help Krul…then just perhaps…

He turned back to Krul with a worried look on his face, unsure if what he was about to suggest would really be a good idea. The fact that high progenitors' blood had a more alluring taste that was desired by many vampires was a troublesome factor to take in. Although most had grown oblivious of this fact nowadays seeing how drinking the blood of a progenitor was forbidden, it was very much true. If so, then even someone like the seventh progenitor wouldn't be able to…

Suddenly, he darted forward to grab Krul once more by her shoulder. Brushing back her hair slightly, his eyes searched her neck for any signs of—there it was.

Bite marks were clear on Krul's delicate neck, the lack of blood forcing the wounds being unable to heal. There were numerous fang marks he could see clearly, indicating that Ferid had bitten Krul more than once over the course of three months.

"That damn eccentric… He dared to…treat you like a personal blood bank…" His ungloved hand pressed tightly against Krul's shoulders as he tried to force himself not to lose his temper right then and there.

* * *

The tears that fell from her face was no more with one swipe from Lest. Her smile was more genuine, despite having dull eyes. _Deny all you want Lest, but I saw those tears._ She found his remark to be silly. "Whatever you say." She softly cooed. Krul found it painful to talk with the very little energy she had.

As she noticed Lest Karr backing from his previous position, she believed that she was going to be left alone again. Her only source of company was leaving. The only one who hasn't treated her like trash. She wanted him to stay. Krul desperately wished for Ferid to not come back. She had enough of his rough treatment, but she knew she was in no place to say anything. The pinkette couldn't do anything anyways.

The only direction she could look was forward, at Lest Karr. Staring with glazed eyes. Feeling the positive vibes slip out of her again, leaving her emotionless as she was earlier. However, the aroma of Lest's blood began to fill the room.

Her eyes lit up immediately. Although, she looked more desperate than happy. The fallen queen licked her parched lips. Her mouth had no saliva, but all she knew was that she craved for the taste of blood. To have her lips hydrated. Once Lest's apology the silence, she snapped back into reality. Fighting the urge to go mad and lose all of her composure. _Calm down. Calm down._

She was so sure that Lest was leaving, but he came back closer than before. Her tangled, matted mess of a hair was moved off of her neck. Immediately causing a blush to appear on her cheeks. She was afraid. Her neck was very sensitive to touch. Her pupils indicated that she was somewhat afraid. After being scarred from all the many times she was bit and being unable to fight off Ferid due to having no energy at all.

"I couldn't do anything.." She murmured. There were many times where she woke up only to find Ferid leeching off from her neck again. Blacking out. Waking up. She couldn't remember much other than pain.

His hands were ever so delicate on her skin, despite him applying slight pressure. She was afraid for him. For being too close. She didn't want him to get in trouble. To get caught up in her mess. "Lest Karr.. please stay away.."

* * *

He could visibly see how she trembled and tried not to flinch as he touched her neck—or just anywhere besides her shoulder. To think that someone can inflict such trauma upon something as valiant as Krul…the seventh progenitor was monstrous in more ways than one. And to think that both him and Lord Geales were expected to work alongside with him when they head to Japan…well, he was always told to be a master of deceit and acting.

Back to the problem on hand, he gently ran a thumb over the numerous puncture wounds on her neck. He hated the sensation of feeling ragged flesh over once-soft skin, a bit of blood having dried and crusted around the abused flesh. It wasn't an entirely pleasant experience.

Though he knew it might hurt Krul, even if it were just small stings, he felt as if he needed to clean the impurity inflicted upon her. However…speaking honestly, he never really had to take care of someone, _ever_ , in his life. Plus, vampires didn't need to have their wounds tended to, so how was he supposed to help Krul in this situation? Well…first things first, perhaps make her neck less of an unpleasant sight would be a good point.

Gingerly, with his hands now free of their gloves, he gently used his thumbnail to carefully pry at the dried blood sticking to Krul's skin. He wasn't even sure if she wanted him to do this, he was practically doing everything on his own whims without her consent, but he couldn't help it. Krul was a stubborn person, even more so if it came to dire situations like these; she'd make the most unreasonable choices. So just in case, he'd take matters into his own hands.

It was relatively easily, surprisingly, to clean off most of the excess from her neck. By the time he was done, what was left was only the fang marks, now clearer to see more than ever. No doubt, Geales would probably relent and allow him to "cleanse" Krul simply because of pride—it would be an absolute show of disrespect to their reputation if they were found with a high-ranking "prisoner" like Krul held in such a state. Ferid must've planned this as well when he had offered to hand Krul over to them, just in case if they did not agree with him on the majority of his decisions, that sneaky bastard.

Well…other than that…there wasn't much he could do… If he spent any more time here with Krul without returning to Geales' and Ferid's side after escorting Krul…he'd be suspected, there was no doubt about it. Even so…he felt entirely guilty about just leaving Krul here, even for the sake of his rank.

"Krul, close your eyes." His words didn't sound like a command or order, but more like a request or plea.

Before he could allow her to question his intentions, he lifted his hand to his lips without hesitation. The next moment, he had bitten into his own wrist, deep. His fangs cut into his flesh with ease, the skin breaking apart and crimson blood spilling forth in two steady trickles. Turning back to Krul, he gave her a stern look to tell her there was no room for arguing, then held his wounded wrist out to her.

"I'm sorry if this seems like feeding a dog…but we're both in a tight situation here. So please, Krul, don't refuse it."

* * *

Upon the removal of the dry blood on her neck, Krul gasped softly. Wincing a bit from the slight pain. And she knew damn well who left those dried blood behind. _How sloppy.._ The thought only made her feel more low than she already was. She was also embarrassed too, because the blood was clear evidence that Ferid had been treating her like a blood bank. Exactly the way he treated most livestock, but of course, instead of draining all their blood, she was kept alive. However, she found the act of Lest trying to remove what has been done to be very caring. _You really don't have to do this.._

She didn't have much of a choice, other than to follow Lest's 'command'. Krul blindly trusted him at this point anyway. He hasn't hurt her, and she would put her full faith in trusting him. Without a word, she let her lids fall, covering her red optics. Blood began to fill her senses again. Driving her wild. _Now what is Lest doing..?_ She opened her eyes as he heard his voice. Noticing his bloody hand in front of her. Instinctively, she licked her lips.

Fighting all her urges, she was certainly surprised to see that Lest was offering his blood. "No no.. I don't feel that way at all.." _You're feeding me.. I feel more like a baby than a dog._ Krul absolutely did not want Lest to get in trouble. "But.. you'll.. you're not supposed to help me.." Her instincts told her to take it. The greed/desire for blood screamed in her veins. She did all she could to suppress her raging hunger. "If you really insist though…" Her mind was stirred up now. _No I have to resist.. but.. I want it.. so so bad.._

Personally, Krul did not ever drink another vampire's blood. Not that she had remembered. For quite awhile now. But the smell from Lest's blood was just so alluring. It smelled delectable. It had a sweet aroma. There was a strong pull towards Lest's blood as well, since he was kind to her. She didn't mind sharing her own blood with someone she trusted. A lot. And here Lest was, doing something that she believed was showing full trust. So, his offering was special in her eyes.

The consequences that Lest may face kept running through her mind. But, her hunger kept roaring. It was hard to think. She wanted to make sure she didn't lose herself. To not act like a demon. But, she was that starved. Her body just wanted to replenish on the lost blood. It was begging for energy to be returned.

"No.. ah.. I can't take it.. Never mind.. Lest please.. I don't want you to get in trouble.." _You have a lot to look forward to.. Please. Being around me is toxic._ "I don't want to ruin your image or to ruin your status.. I thought.. they said for you to not associate with me.. I'm a prisoner.. I'm going to ruin you.." _Like how I ruined Japan._ She felt bad for refusing, but she didn't want to taint his clean state. _Isn't.. accepting your blood a bit taboo? Then again.. Ferid drinks my blood.._ Krul wasn't sure why but she was extremely concerned with rules now, compared how never caring for them before. But, as dramatic as it sounds, when someone else's life was on the stake, she was not going to risk it all to put them endanger.

* * *

He sighed, knowing that precisely Krul would be acting stubborn. Albeit, she was commonly known as an arrogant vampire that rules Japan, but unbeknownst to most, to the very few people she grew fond of or became attached to, she'd protect with everything to the best of her ability. In this case, even in this weakened, humiliated state of her's, she still concerned herself about his own reputation and would-be situation had she accepted help from him. And to think that just a few weeks ago, if they had met face to face they would've been at each other's throats to no end—but then again, it was all just for show.

It pained him—it honestly did. To see Krul suffering so much, how much she wanted even a single drop of blood but refrained herself from succumbing to her greed. He knew all-too-well the insufferable feeling of being deprived of blood in his…early, more difficult years of being a vampire. The past was another reason as to why he hated humans so much despite previously being one…but that was another matter entirely unrelated to Krul. He was getting off track.

Every time Krul swallowed with difficulty at the thought of consuming blood, his own throat seemed to ache with the unbearable thirst. She had held on like this for three entire months, it was more of a hell than any humans could ever consider using as a torture. Physical forms of pain and mutilation, those never truly concerned vampires. To pick away bit by bit at vampires just to a certain point where they're suffering but not dead, it was laughable. The only thing that ever truly got onto a vampire's nerves was the hunger and thirst. Above all else—or perhaps _as_ the only thing - the only way to drive a vampire insane and beyond reason as a tortured human would be was denying them blood.

There was no way he'd let Krul suffer anymore, even if he was putting himself at stake. If he was found out, preferably by Lord Geales, he had a chance to be excused and the incident covered up. If it were the seventh progenitor…he'd be able to justify his actions if he wove his words together cleverly enough. Where was the danger in giving the traitor a bit more blood than usual? At this point, it'd have to take a considerably amount of blood to bring her back to full power. He wouldn't overstep the boundary…as much as he longed to.

However as he surveyed the situation now, he could very well see that no matter how much he tried to tempt Krul into relenting, she wouldn't give into her desire. As ironic that was. Krul was known notoriously in the past for always getting what she wanted, not by being given it but rather she worked for whatever she desired on her own. Whatever the Queen wanted, she would receive it. That was how it had always been known as in the past. Before he had been given the rank of a third progenitor, he had always kept track of all reports on Krul's actions and committed deeds. He was fascinated that with strength like her's, he'd be able to receive whatever he wanted. That was another major variable that factored into his rapid uprising in rank and power. As a human, to get whatever one wanted was a difficult wish, more like the dream of a fool. However…that didn't apply to being a vampire—even if their societies were so close and alike with one another. Gather strength, gain power, prove himself, and rise through the ranks, that's all there was to the new life. How easy it had been, especially for someone of his background and nature.

Oh how things had changed so much from how it was back then.

His spun quickly spun with new thoughts, any ways to have Krul drink his blood. She needed it—desperately. By the time Ferid deemed it right for Krul to be given blood, Lest was worried that she would no longer be in her right mind at that point. If she didn't become a demon by then—knowing that as much fun the seventh progenitor liked to have he knew his limits—then she might as well be a lifeless, empty husk of her former self. Her mind would've already been pushed off the brink of madness, all thoughts of her own faded away. She'd practically be a mindless puppet to control under the influence of being given blood, and from that state if she were to "recover", she would never be the same again. No, there was no "come back tomorrow and try again" scenario. There was no doubt that starting tomorrow, both he and Geales would be kept tediously busy with new tasks needed to be carried out and done for the preparing of heading to Japan. If even he had the slightest chance of finishing his duties early, the seventh would find a way to distract him and keep him away from Krul. With the chance he had now, he had to do whatever he could for Krul.

With time running short, there was no doubt that by now the others back at the airport were expecting him to be returning anytime now. They would not proceed without him. All nobles present in the area, including him, Geales, and Ferid, would be led to the Kremlin for further, in-depth discussion on what to do next for the situation in Japan. The Kremlin too had been set up to host another progenitor council meeting to speak with other progenitors further out of reach on discussing their plans. For now, the Basilio Cathedral would be off-limits, solely devoted to housing the traitor. Which was why _Krul needed to stop being so stubborn_.

"Krul, stop acting so noble and just drink! Stop being so self-sacrificial and concerned for my well-being! It's myself, so only I should care about what happens to me! What do you think I'm doing right now!? I'm purposely risking my own safety and reputation for you! If you can't accept that, then I don't care! You're going to do as I say, whether you like it or not! I will not have you disgraced or driven mad any further!"

Outright, he bit his tongue and insides of his cheeks simultaneously, bent on drawing blood as quickly as possible. Already, he could see Krul's eyes widen at this gesture, immediately realizing what he planned to do. All she could do was firmly pressed her lips together and turn her head away, eyes squeezed shut as if that'd make him disappear—if she even wanted him to leave her side. Swallowing his pride and ego, he held reached forward and took Krul's chin in his hand, turning her head with ease. She still had her lips pressed tightly together, but that didn't matter. Blood already overflowing from the brutal wounds in his mouth and trickling down slightly from the corner of his lips, he pressed them against her own lips. With his hand still gripping her chin, he pressed down on her cheeks as to force her in opening her mouth. Easily overpowering her futile struggles in her weak state, he forced her to drink his blood without a second thought. If push comes to shove, then so be it. He'd make sure that she'd drink every last drop given.

 **o-o-o**

Krul couldn't fathom how Lest was unbelievably kind to her. As if.. _he truly does care for me.._ She tried to scare him away—trying to get him to be more concerned about his image. Him interacting with a prisoner did not look good, unless he was torturing her. And, he certainly was doing anything but that. Plus, the faster he get away, the more she could hold out on her craving, her dying thirst, for blood.

"I'm not acting noble.. I just.. don't want you to be a failure like me."Oops, she had said it again. But, that didn't matter now. It was too late to take back her words. She truly felt that way though. She wanted to protect him from ending up in the same position as her. To learn that he would throw his reputation on the line made her feel all sorts of feelings. Feelings that she couldn't explain. _How.. loyal.._ The thought made her happy. It filled her with warmth. Maybe it was from the blush that appeared on her cheeks. But whatever it was, it made her stir. If she still had an active heart, the thought would've made it beat like crazy.

She couldn't necessarily answer Lest's last bit that he proclaimed. _He.. doesn't want me to feel disgrace.. Lest Karr.._ Her red hues stared at him with a stunned gaze. _Please don't tell me what I think you're doing.._ She did all that she could to deny him. _Anything but that.._

Krul didn't have time to think. She couldn't react; she was tied down to the throne. In the matter of seconds, Lest had pressed his lips on hers. Blood flowed into her mouth. Rejuvenating her body little by little. She was unable to budge, because Lest was stronger than she was. She felt more alive. A feeling she had forgotten after being deprived from blood for far too long.

Surprisingly, being kissed felt pleasant. Her wide eyes became lidded ones. Eventually closing them shut. Stopping her own hesitation. She couldn't refuse the transfer of blood anyway. Her cheeks were mad red, all thanks to Lest Karr. _To think.. he would take extreme measures like this.._ Krul was grateful, blessed, that Lest Karr would want to save her, instead of leaving her to rot like Ferid would've done.

His blood was sweet. Ample in flavor and energy. It gave her some spark of power, but of course, not enough to break these chains. It was refreshing. The three months may have been dark days, but today, Lest pushed her to feel alive again. She would cherish this act forever. The act of loyalty was always one she loved the most, since betrayal happened every so often in the vampire society. _I.. owe you so much Lest Karr._ Krul believed that no amount of thank yous could make up for what he did. Put his status on the line, all for her own sake.

The fallen queen felt that Lest had become more manly. _How have I not noticed your growth?_ She found it silly that they had taunted each other before, since the bickering they had were often childish. She felt that despite forcing down blood, he handled her with utmost care. Personally, she still didn't understand why these feelings were swelling inside her mind. Entangling every emotion. Maybe it was due to the fact that she was being kissed—that she would inevitably only think of Lest Karr.

She was sure that once he finished giving her blood, her expression would be one that was embarrassing. And, she would muster all the courage to thank him. Since, it was the least she could do. But, there was also another thought: _he is going to part from me soon.._ Krul did not want that, but she was certain, she already had kept him longer than he should've been.

* * *

How odd…he never expected to actually think about the kiss. It'd just be a brief, one-time thing so he could help save Krul…right? Then why, why did he feel so shaky all of a sudden when their lips were connected? Oddly enough, Krul had a sweet taste that reminded him of…

What the heck were these thoughts passing through his mind!? He mentally erased them from his mind; he didn't like them. To him it seemed like something the seventh progenitor would think of, seeing how openly he'd talk about certain _topics_. Again, he was going off topic. At least Krul no longer fought against him once she had tasted his blood. She almost seemed to give a sigh, her entire body relaxing as the stress of lack of blood was lessened on her body. That was a good sign.

He refused to part their lips until the wound itself had healed and Krul had pulled away herself. Strangely, her cheeks were really red and she refused to meet his eyes—did he do something wrong? Well, he supposed he _was_ rather pushy and forceful, but it was all for a good reason. So why was Krul acting so…weird? He didn't know, and he couldn't figure out why, but hopefully she'd go back to normal soon. Perhaps it was a side effect of receiving a noble's blood rather than a human's after going so long without it. Just maybe.

Standing back a good distance away from Krul, he hesitated on what to say next. She no longer seemed to look as if she were suffering as much as she had been previously, and he was glad to see that she was acting more vigorous and lively instead of depressed and almost dead. Bit by bit, he'd restore her to her former glory…even if that meant they may go back to bickering and pretending to be at each other's throat. As long as she no longer had to suffer like this…

At that moment, the doors leading into the room burst open. Geales and Ferid came walking in, accompanied by a few vampires. For a brief moment, Lest could see a relieved look on the second progenitor's face while an amused smirk stuck to the seventh's. Did something happen?

"You were taking so long, we had thought the traitor managed to overpower you, My King~" Ferid stepped forth in a casual manner, faking a relieved tone as he spoke, "If something were to happen to you, then it'd be a major problem on our hand."

The cold malice in his eyes were clear to see, but Lest gave no signs of any indication he noticed. Quickly, he turned away from Krul, a smug look on his face as he spread his arms outwards. Hopefully, Krul would be able to get a grip on herself and stop acting so strangely while he stalled for time. "I can't say that I'm not offended you'd think I can be defeated that easily, Ferid Bathory. You personally should know that with Krul already weakened in that state, she couldn't even best a common vampire." _Sorry, Krul…_

" _Oho~_ Is that so? To me, our lovely ex-Queen doesn't seem to look so weak right now~" He mused at the sight of Krul with her head turned away from them, refusing to meet their eyes, "Did you perhaps do something, My Lord, that motivated her~?"

Lest narrowed his eyes ever so slightly. _He knew_. "Whatever are you suggesting of me, Bathory?"

The seventh just gave a wide grin and a shrug, "Oh, I was just thinking that maybe you taunted her or something to stir up her anger~ Surely if anything, you're someone who can certainly bring her spirit back just by only speaking a few words~ Of course, the same applies to me, but it seems she's decided to ignore me for the past few weeks, so I have no effect on her any longer~"

 _Anyone in their right mind would learn to ignore anything you say, you twat_. Lest refrained himself from rolling his eyes and giving a huff. Ferid really knew how to piss people off to no end.

Before Lest could say anything else to retaliate, Geales had stepped forth with a stern look on his face. Immediately, Lest bit down on his tongue so he wouldn't say anything, knowing that among the three of them, Geales held the most authority and power—and luckily, he was an understanding, reasonable figure. Geales' eyes locked their gaze on his, a calculating look in them. Lest stood still as he stared back, keeping an impassive look on his face as to not reveal anything. Well, even if the second did find out, it wouldn't be as bad as the seventh. Even if he could lie and bail his way out of any accusations, he couldn't deny the fact that Ferid too had quite the silver tongue that almost rivaled his. He had to be careful.

After a few moments of silence, Geales then looked away to gaze at Krul. His eyes narrowed as he surveyed her situation, an obviously displeased look on his face, "I think this is a bit too much, Ferid Bathory. I understand that she's a traitor, but forcing her into this condition seems unruly and unreasonable. After all, she was a former third progenitor, her strength and power shouldn't be forgotten or looked down on." Lest surpressed the urge to smirk as a cross look briefly passed Ferid's face.

"I'm so sorry, My Lord~ I guess you can say I was just being really careful on keeping the traitor quiet and to prevent her from being so rebellious~! You understand, right? It'll be so bothersome to deal with if she still had any fighting spirit left in her! Just like you said, she's a third progenitor, so handling one takes extra care~" He waved a hand at Geales in a playful manner, teasing him.

Lest couldn't help but _seethe_ with anger at Ferid's words. The nerve of him! He talked about Krul as if she were some kind of animal in need of special care and handle! If anything, it was the presence of the other vampires and Geales that stopped him from tackling the seventh and wringing his neck right then and there. He closed his eyes for a moment to get a hold of himself, refraining the urge to clench his hands together into fists or to grind his teeth, those would be too easy to pick out and notice.

 _Krul…please ignore him…. Just ignore him…_ He silently hoped that Krul wouldn't suddenly lash out in anger to retaliate against Ferid's words. Honestly, why did he take so long with Krul? Had she not stalled for time and he hadn't been so "soft" to let her do so, Geales and Ferid wouldn't have come looking for him. Now that they were all here in the same room, it became a game of stepping onto the very edge of what boundaries were set and ones not to be crossed.

* * *

Ferid and Geales had impeccable timing. A surge of fear rushed through her veins. Not for herself for Lest. She did all that she could to conceal that she had her fill. Licking her lips, just to ensure that no trace of blood would be found.

Her eyes made a quick glance at the second progenitor. He seemed fine, but, Ferid on the other hand was a different case. Her red orbs remain fixated on Lest Karr. Looking Ferid in the eye was dangerous, because any detection of guilt could've been easily seen in Krul's weakened state. _Go away, Bathory. You're toxic enough.._

The pinkette only hoped that Lest would not suffer from the consequences of his actions. Seeing how calm and composed Lest was, stunned her. _He is truly befitting to be king.._ She could feel Ferid's cold eyes pinpointed on her. _Look away. Look away. He can't say a thing if he can't see.._ But, undeniably, the blush was still left in her cheeks. She couldn't stop thinking about the exchange of blood—the kiss—that she and Lest had just shared. She wanted to shake her head from these thoughts.

However, what Lest had to say did discourage her. It hurt her just a bit, despite knowing that he was just speaking out of his own safety. She hated how sensitive she was right at this moment. _What am I? A baby? Why do I feel this way! I shouldn't be stirred by a comment like that.._ The gloom seemed to be settling in. She was being ridiculed again. The torment seemed never-ending. The torment from her thoughts and what others had said verbally. It was hard to to ignore the fact that she was so weak.

The defense that Geales explain did make Krul feel somewhat better. _Oh bless you.._ It was nice to know that the second progenitor hadn't shunned her too much. He, as Lest, was on her side. Not everyone had turned against her. That itself gave her more hope. _Since when did others' thoughts of me validate who I am..?_ Within her mind, it still remained a constant, frivolous battle.

Oh how every word that slipped off of Ferid's tongue made her tick. If she weren't restricted by these chains, Krul would've been sure to give him hell. _Is this the effect of Lest's blood?_ She wondered if her spirit had returned. Her mind was still a jumble. So very confused.

Krul wanted them to all leave. Including Lest. She believed that the longer he was here with her, the more she put him in danger. _I'm so sorry Lest.._ It took a lot of willpower to keep herself quiet. She didn't want to give any ideas to Ferid that Lest had helped her a great deal, which could result in trouble for him. _I hope Ferid doesn't know.._ Well, she was certain he might've had an idea.

The fallen queen kept her gaze on Lest. Just staring at him calmed her down. Surely, it was probably because of the way he treated her earlier. She couldn't stop her admiration for him, because he was her savior. A look of innocence washed on her face. _He has to go.._ But a part of her wished he would visit her. However, it seemed that nobody in this room was leaving any time soon.

* * *

Geales exchanged a brief look with Lest, then turned to gaze at the seventh for a long while. He knew very well that in this room out of the four of them—Krul included—he held the most authority. If he ordered it, then he could have Krul easily released, give her somewhat free reign as well. However, beyond that even his superiority would be challenged. After all, no matter how you looked at it, Krul was a definite traitor. Despite being understanding and merciful in a sense, even he considered Krul's actions unacceptable, and a call for punishment was needed. Even so, the way she was being treated now seemed just a bit too extreme in his opinion. Well…then again, the humans had finally been able to weaponize the Seraph of the End…

"Then, Lord Geales, wouldn't you think we should take this chance to question the traitor herself, hmm~? I'm quite sure that with the presence of three progenitors at once, she wouldn't dare consider stalling or holding back information, wouldn't you think?" Ferid hummed in delight as he blatantly suggested such an idea, turning to gaze at Krul with a smirk on his face.

Lest squirmed ever so slightly in his shoes as substitute for screaming. Can't he just back off for a little while before continually tormenting Krul!? What did he even hope to accomplish at this point by making her suffer more? He had already successfully dethroned her, so what more could he possibly want? For all he cared, he didn't have to be involved with this in the slightest, nor have any bit of compassion held towards Krul for her situation—yet he did. He rarely ever so worried about someone else other than himself, and if he bothered to do so then easily he was sensitive on anything that had to do with them. Even so, he kept his cool composure as he always had been able to, showing only a bemused look on his face as he awaited for Geales' judgement.

The second progenitor could already immediately sense how bad of an idea this would become—whether he decided to cooperate or turn down the request. If he cooperated, then there was no doubt that they would only prolong Krul's suffering, and he had the decency to find that completely unnecessary. He had supposed removing Krul from power and condemning her as a traitor would be enough, perhaps send her to exile even. Instead the seventh had thought that tying her to a throne—a symbol and mark of power and authority—while being kept within their society to be publicly humiliated over and over… Ferid Bathory was most certainly a devil. Had he decided to turn down Ferid's request, there was no doubt that those around them that served as a witness would consider that he held compassion towards the traitor. Well, of course he did since he was a _reasonable_ vampire, but it may be seen as a negative manner by most if he had done so… What would be his decision?

Just then, he briefly caught a glance from the childish King. The other's red hues lazily glazed over his eyes, an exasperated look clear within the orbs, then he closed his eyes slowly before opening them, as if to say, _Do what you see fit._ He knew perfectly well that he wasn't in the place to tell Geales what to do, nor was he trying to, but it was some sort of mutual agreement between them that they had to cooperate with the seventh progenitor while also working around him. Finding whatever loopholes they could and cleverly using it to their advantage…

Turning to Krul on that thought, he slowly approached her with steady footsteps. Just as he did, he noticed her quickly look away from having watched Lest with such focus and attention. Of course he had his suspicions, but now he was sure of it. Whatever Lest had told Krul or done in the short time they were together alone, he wouldn't concern himself with. He wouldn't call them out for it nor threaten them. However, if they ever showed even the smallest, obvious sign that they were doing something that could be marked as treason, he would personally put the little "affair" to an end himself. He may be merciful and understanding, but he was also still a second progenitor of the progenitor council. Many looked up to him for his decisions and power; it wasn't only because of his strength itself that was promoted to such a high rank after all. He could play oblivious—but only ever so slightly. In the instant a mistake was made, he would have to put a stop to it immediately. There was no doubt that Lest knew this perfectly well. He was neither friend nor foe, but only a peacemaker.

"Krul Tepes, former third progenitor and…former Queen of Japan," he addressed her with a serious voice, his face holding an impassive look as he spoke, "I ask that you state your matters and side of the story here and now. Unless you wish to speak in front of a council meeting, then by all means, say what you have to say now."

* * *

The scheming Ferid would normally make her blood boil at a moment like this, but instead, she feared for her life. Right now, what she would say would determine her fate. Her end? Was she being too dramatic? Either way, Krul wasn't ready to face her punishment. She barely handled humiliation well. She already was starved of blood. The pinkette imagined the worst possible. Almost regretting that she never was on good terms with Ferid, but.. she could never grow to like him. _Power hungry fool._

The seventh progenitor was inching closer—it made her so uncomfortable. _Get out of my face, you brute._ But also, her own body language seemed to display 'don't hurt me'. 'Don't come any closer'. She didn't want to dare look at the silverette. For he, somehow, seemed capable of reading minds. She wished he wasn't as bright. But, he wasn't stupid. He was clever, a better manipulator than her.

Finally hearing a different voice speak; she looked to Geales. Krul had froze for a brief second from his command. The labels were a haunting memory of what she was once. Highly doubting that she'd ever regain those luxurious titles again. Her negative thoughts seeped through her mind again. However, thoughts of Lest also began to override those thoughts as well. Concerned with how she would appear to him. He gave her some blood because he believed in her. She didn't want to throw his efforts away as if it didn't matter at all.

The female cleared her throat and tried to sit up a little straighter. Some of her confidence came back, only because she didn't want to look pathetic when being addressed by Geales. She would rather face only him than the rest of the council—she hated them too much.

She was ready to do as she was told. Maybe being truthful would backfire on Ferid's end. Since, the former queen was certain that Ferid had a knack for people suffering. _That sadist. Well, I'm not letting him have his way.._ She was determined to at least lessen her punishment. Somehow. But, Geales believing her side of the story was uncertain. Would the second progenitor have some pity on her? She hoped with all of her strength that Ferid would not be able to meddle as much.

"Sir Geales. It is true, I didn't kill the entire Hyakuya sect. I killed those who were operating the orphanage. But, I took in the children. The seraphs. I saw that keeping them alive would best fit for our course of action. As much as we do not want to admit that livestock have power, we cannot overlook the fact that they are capable of taking a few of us down. I was aware that they may have been experimenting on others already. The children just so happened to be successful ones. I had encountered the one who crafted these demon blades to combat against us. Who is to say that they would not do the same about inserting the seraph genes within their own troops? So, I took the children in. I believed they would be our trump card. They would be our extra set of weapons to go against JIDA. However, I did not foresee that they would manage to break out. I kept the children within our territory. Keeping an eye on them. It is safe to say that, Ferid, you intervened. You LET my seraphs go. If you hadn't had meddled.. the one seraph wouldn't have escaped. You killed all but one that day."

Krul tried to speak with only a matter-of-fact tone. She undeniably let some of her anger out. _Was that.. good enough?_ She was tempted to mention Mika, but she wasn't sure if Geales was fond of the idea of Krul increasing the number of vampires. Plus, Mika drank her blood. She didn't want to mention something taboo to lower her credibility, if she even had any to begin with. Although, maybe calling out Ferid wasn't the best idea. But, she believed that HE was the cause of this all. It was HIS fault. _Everything is that bastard's fault!_

* * *

Lest couldn't help but stiffen when Ferid approached Krul slowly, moving more and more closer to her than he should or was necessary. She avoided looking into his eyes, that was easy to see—but even he missed catching the malicious, burning anger held within those orbs. The only message her body movements seemed to be screaming was, _Leave me alone, leave me alone, don't come any closer,_ **leave me alone** _ **.**_

"Ferid Bathory, as you had worried about me earlier, I'd suggest you to keep your distance. Who knows—Krul may yet still possess some hidden strength, waiting for just the right moment to lash out." He smoothly called out to the seventh progenitor in a calm manner, keeping a lofty grin on his face as he prevented him from harassing Krul any more.

As if taking the chance, Krul had chosen to direct her attention towards Geales solely, ignoring Lest and Ferid as if their banter could concern her less than she cared. She spoke with such earnest despite being cornered in such a position that even Geales had to inwardly praise at her for her composure—even if it was just all an act. It seemed that none of them looked surprised in the least to hear what Krul had to say about the wrongs she had committed, though the little tidbit with Ferid perked their interest.

"So…it seems like someone else is also in trouble it seems…?" Lest murmured softly in a taunting manner, obviously delighted by what had been stated. Immediately, he turned to gaze at Geales with a self-satisfied smirk, awaiting for his decision on what to do next.

Before the second progenitor could attempt to say anything, Ferid had stepped in to defend himself, looking more than ecstatic to do so. His arms spread wide as if to present something grand, the wide grin on his mouth seemed to be rather unnerving than cheerful. Anyone else would've felt the need to suppress the urge to take a step back, but not them. It hardly ever surprised them anymore what the seventh would do at this point. Holding Krul captive had perhaps been the final stunt he could pull that would draw a reaction from them.

Muttering slightly, Lest commented, "Here he goes…"

"My Lords, allow me to explain myself~! As _Krullie dear_ has stated here, I'll fully admit and lay claim truth to her words! I guess it'd be wrong of me to deny such a fact~! _However_ , I can explain my motives behind my actions if so you wish, for I did not perform them on treasonous grounds as attempts to drive our brethren to ruin. I'll admit, perhaps I may have been quite over the top for committing such a deed, but it was all in good intentions~! You see, what mindset our former Queen has here is understandable and by all means justifying to do. Nonetheless, it was still quite a rash decision to make rather than follow the council's orders on such an important matter! Of course, had we handled them properly, they might've become fine weapons for the vampires to use against the humans in this war of our's! That is… _had we_ handled them properly. Obvious to say, that was not the case if they had attempted to escape from us. If handled properly, they would've never considered such a thought, but I suppose…due to perhaps some sort of…well…let's just say on a whim….some kind of 'trauma' from their past…did they possess the will to pull such a stunt even in such dismal conditions back then. It's clear to see that other livestocks at that time, around their age, they had never considered escaping from the vampire city, only to act as the obedient cattles they are~! Yet this group in particular, they did, and that led to–"

"Just get straight to the point, Ferid Bathory. We're already quite familiar with what you're attempting to explain." Geales' voice cut in sharply, putting a stop to Ferid's rambling. There was a serious look on his face, a look in his eyes that said quite plainly, _Stop fooling around._

Ferid's grin only stayed plastered to his face as they both exchanged stares.

"Yes, of course~! What I mean to say is that the odds outweighed the evens, and I found it much more safer to do as the council had originally ordered and to do away with them. The reason why I had let only a single one of them go was…well…I'm guilty to say that I too was just interested to see what could've come of these children had they survived and been properly handled. If failure came to be, then that's that. Had they been successful…at least it'd only be a single child, isn't that so? I'm quite sure that by some way, we vampires can still easily subdue their strengths without so much of a hassle. So that's my reason for what I've done as Krul has mentioned~ Innocent and free of charges, right~?"

Lest couldn't help but feel chilled to the bone by how _honest_ and _right_ Ferid's explanation had been. There hadn't been a single drop of doubt or lie to his words, for everything had made perfect sense. Even for someone of his nature, it wasn't impossible to think that he would do such a thing under such circumstances. Indeed…the seventh progenitor was quite the dangerous person…a deadly, venomous snake lying in wait. He didn't even bother to make a smart comment to ease up the tension in the room, he could only turn to look at Geales expectantly - but it seemed that Ferid's words too had rendered the second progenitor momentarily loss for words. They had been played perfectly.

"Does what I've said satisfy you too, Krullie dear~?" Ferid turned back to face Krul with a smirk on his face, taking the chance with the other two progenitors acting stunned to further taunt Krul.

* * *

The judgment was left to Geales, who seemed to be more of a babysitter at this point than a progenitor. But, he had finally heard Krul tell her side of the story. The pinkette felt relieved to let it out there, but now awaited for the second progenitor's final words.

Now that Ferid was part of this 'problem', it added more questions to the actual story. He had heard from both sides. Krul's acts were still traitorous, but Geales believed that what she was trying to imply that she did it because it was possibly vampires' best interest. He had to pardon Ferid, because he wouldn't have be involved if Krul hadn't brought the children home. He couldn't necessarily blame Ferid because she was technically the source of the situation.

Krul's burning confidence within her eyes soon began to fade. Sneering at Ferid, as she felt that he didn't deserve to be 'innocent and free of charges'. _He clearly only did that for his self-interest! How am I to be of fault here?! My act actually involves the REST of the vampire population!_ "Don't call me Krullie dear." She mumbled. _Trash._

Unfortunately, Geales could not deny that Krul did go against the council's wishes. She was already branded traitor; there was not much that he could do. Other than report what she said to them. Had her plan been successful, that might've been a different story. But, they could not stop what had been lost. Either way, Japan was already lost to humans, temporarily. She had to take responsibility for it.

There was a stern look in the second progenitor's eyes. The pinkette got the message and knew that she wouldn't be getting out of this mess so easily. There were rules she had to abide to. She knew that well. She knew about the politics behind royalty; she hated it. She lowered her head as her eyes began to droop down.

"Krul Tepes. Thank you for your honesty, but you are to still be locked up until further notice. Your acts did defy the council's wishes. I must discuss with them what is a proper punishment for you. But, for now.. you are free to reflect on your actions."

"Yes sir." She would be alone again, and that would be fine. She would rather take solitude than having more eyes on her. Krul would rather stay put than have the chance to hear what everyone is saying about her. Especially those who are like Ferid, who aren't afraid to say something directly to her face.

The fallen queen settled on the idea that she made herself look like a fool. Was it the effect of Ferid's presence? She didn't understand why these thoughts came tumbling down. But it did. She wanted to see no one. To hide in shame again. Yes, she would reflect on her actions, because there was no escaping this. Geales could only do so much for her, and not harming her was enough. Not having to retell the same story was enough. She wondered what Lest thought of her now—surely she believed that he saw her as pathetic. Assuming the worst, that maybe Lest was offended by the truth behind her actions. _How does anyone see my act as commendable.._

Negativity after another came tumbling down. She created a gloomy aura, that she was certain that maybe the rest of them must've felt. Avoiding from looking anyone in the eye. _Why is nobody saying anything? This silence.. they're.. all judging me regardless._ Her emotions were so unstable. She was actually thankful that she was tied to the throne, otherwise she would've attacked someone, broke something, for she was broken herself.

* * *

Lest felt like protesting against Geales' judgement, but bit back on his tongue to refrain himself. If he acted out now, it would seem unlike him, and for sure - though both progenitors already suspected something—he would seem more and more suspicious than he already was. It was enough that he had already asked to escort Krul here in the first place, if he persisted any further he would be in dangerous water. For the meantime, he stayed silent without any further complaints.

And with that final word stated by the second progenitor, he ended the matter there and turned away from Krul. Directing his gaze at Ferid, he then called out to the seventh progenitor with a commanding tone, "Seventh progenitor Ferid Bathory, as since the 'traitor' is now under our custody, I ask that you…distance yourself from the Basilio Cathedral. With this being Russia's situation now, as its progenitor and ruling authority, I will take care of this matter so that you need no longer to trouble yourself." His words sounded reasonable enough, kind if not anything else, but the other only narrowed his eyes as he continued to smile in a good manner.

"So…what you're asking of me is to stay away from her, is that right?" The sudden menacing tone in his voice immediately brought them on their guards, warily gazing at the seventh.

Geales' pitying expression from earlier had reverted back to his usual impassive look. Though Ferid's eyes glittered cold and dark like a snake's, sending chills down one's spine if their eyes ever met, Geales' in return flashed with a threatening warning, a sort of ferocity behind them like a hawk's. Lest folded his hands behind him in a patient manner, watching what would happen between the two progenitors if either of them lost ground.

"…If that's how you interpret it, then I won't correct you. However, my orders are as they're stated, you are to stay away from the Basilio, and that's final." His usual calm voice had taken on a dangerously soft tone.

Ferid noticed this, his small smile pulling back to a grin. This was certainly interesting. However, just as always, he knew when to pull back from toeing the line for far too long. This was the time to make peace and to not push any further. Oh perhaps another time.

"Of course, as you order it. _My Lord_."

Neither of them seemed to be relenting on their little staring contest; with Ferid daring to continue and further taunt the other to the very thin ends of his patience, and Geales watching Ferid to make an actual move and challenge his authority. The tension in the air seemed to make the very air stifling, hard to breathe. Someone had to put an end to this soon.

"Enough is enough. Ferid Bathory, you've done your part and you're in Lord Geales' territory. Out of respect and since it should only be natural to do so, please do as he orders without any further disputes. Lord Geales, I'm afraid that we've gotten off schedule and that I insist we hurry to the Kremlin to continue discussion on our plan to take back Japan. Quarreling like this will get us nowhere, so I ask for both of you to cooperate." Without another glance at either of them—or Krul—he turned abruptly and promptly walked away from the scene.

Being given the sudden cold shoulder, the other two vampires composed themselves. Giving each other another look, they silently followed Lest in suit, leaving the Basilio Cathedral. Not once did the King look back.

 **…**

 _(A/N: Alright, this is where I'll end if for now. The roleplay has one more reply to this which is Krul's, but it's at a standstill where we're trying to decide whether or not we should continue or just end it here. For the most part, my reply seems to be the best suited for an end for now._

 _Hope you've enjoyed this so far and… YES YES YES I WILL GET TO UPDATING "A MILLENIUM TO YOU" GODDAMMIT PLS STOP MAKING ME FEEL SO GUILTY AND BAD YES I KNOW I SAID I WOULD UPDATE ON CHINESE NEW YEARS BUT GODDAMMIT I FORGOT I AM SO SORRY -rolls away in shame- TTATT)_

 _~This is Tsunami signing off~_


End file.
